Dreams
by emily1dbowlesx
Summary: One Shot/ Drabble. Katniss has bad dreams, Peeta comforts her. Reviews and feedback are welcomed! constructive criticism please :D


A Peeta/Katniss One Shot: Katniss P.O.V future!fic

_Running, runinng so fast my legs were on fire, I could feel the muscles screaming at me to slow down. No, I have to keep going for Prim, I can't let them kill me yet I must win for Prim. They were getting closer, __**closer**__, their taunting voices snaking there way through the trees and climbing into my ear...whispering...slowing me down..._

_**Bang! **_ I woke with a start, my head throbbing from hitting the cold wood floor.

"Another nightmare", a soft voice from above me spoke,

"Yes", I said my voice raw, probably from yelling in my sleep. The light turned on and I tried to stand up, my head was still throbbing, I felt a something wet slither down my face. I touched it and my hand came back red. I suddenly felt very faint, my legs turned to jelly the pain of my head weighing me down. A pair of strong, warm arms surrounded me and I immediately felt safe. Peeta gently guided me in to the bathroom and started to get to work on my head, this was a usual occurrence, nightmares plagued my mind at least once a month.

"What was it about this time?", he asked his eyes full of concern,

"I was running from Cato, in the woods, I-I didn't want him to catch me, I wanted to win... for Prim", I stuttered, my eyes filling with tears. It had been 5 years since the death of my sister and I was still hurting I could not go anywhere without seeing something that reminded me of her."Shhh, Prim wouldn't want you to keep doing this she would want you to be happy Katniss just like I want you to be happy." Peeta said softly smiling, " You can't get too stressed, you don't want to harm the baby", he put his hand over the miniscule bump that had just started to show. It had taken Peeta 3 years to try to persuade me into having children. He had wanted them all his life where as they bought back to many painful memories to me but now I am three months pregnant and Peeta was over the moon.

"Come on", he said breaking my train of thought, "Lets go back to bed, you need to sleep". He grabbed my hand and we walked back to our room where we slid back in to the warmth of the covers.

The next morning I awoke to the sun streaming through the curtains, there was a hand around my waist resting on my bump and breath tickling the back of my neck. I was still feeling off from the nightmare, or maybe it was morning sickness, I wasn't sure...

I decided that I should get up, maybe a walk would help with the feeling of uneasiness. I started to try and gently remove myself from Peeta's grasp when his hand tightened around me and he snuggled in to my back.

"Katniss...", he whined, "Where are you going?",

I turned around in to his embrace and put my nose in to the crook of his neck. "Sorry Peeta, I was going to go for a walk, I-I feel a bit strange from the nightmare last night."

" Oh Katniss", he said softly, " would it help if you talked to me about it ?"

"No honestly, I just need to get myself busy or do something, to help me get my mind off of it."

" Ok, but first I need cuddles and kisses because i don't know about you but i think they are the best type of medicine", he smirked,I rolled my eyes and slid my arms around his torso and inhaled the smell of his soft t-shirt, he was right they really were the best kind of medicine.

We stayed like that for a while, he then pulled back and looked me in the eyes,

"I love you" he whispered,

"I love you too", I whispered back,

I then closed the gap between us and his soft lips met mine. He pulled back and smiled at me and rubbed my bump.

"I can't wait to be a to see the baby", he said a maternal look on his face, " I want them to be just like you, strong, brave, caring..."

I blushed and hid my face in his shoulder, I could feel him chuckle.

"I love it when you blush to",

"Stop it", I said, I glared at him, " your making me blush even more".

I then felt something flutter inside me, I gasped.

" What is it? What's wrong?", he asked,

"Nothing", I said, "I think I just felt..."

There it was again this time it was more of a light thump, I put my hand on my stomach and waited. _Thump. _I grabbed Peeta's hand and set it on the side of my stomach. _._

"Oh my god", he gasped, " Was that the baby?",

"yes", I laughed, " Its kicking!",

_Thump. Ow._

Then it stopped as abruptly as it started. Peeta then grabbed me in to a hug. He pulled away and kissed my forehead.

"What was that for?", I asked surprised,

"Nothing", he said dreamily, "I'm just proud of you."

He smiled and climbed out of bed and walked in to the bathroom. I grinned so much my face started to ache.

I then realised, I didn't feel off any more.


End file.
